Eyes Are The Windows To The Soul
by Madame Enjolras21
Summary: What if it wasn't Marius Cosette locked eyes with in the square, but rather Enjolras? How would Les Miserables be different from the storyline everyone knows and loves?
1. From Across a Square

**A/N- Thank you for being here to read my first story! If you would like, you can go to my profile to see my update policy. Please leave reviews, and if you would like, follow this story so you can know when there's an update for you to enjoy, or criticize. My only request is for you to not flame just because of the couple. I know most people are Cosette and Marius shippers, but I hope that, if you feel the need to criticize my work, just do it for things that are my fault alone such as grammar, spelling, or plot holes. I try to avoid or fix these issues as much as possible, but I can't promise anything seeing as I have no beta at the moment. If you would like to beta this story, please tell me! I would love to have help. Sorry for the long A/N I promise they will never be this long again. And lastly, if otherwise specified, all chapters will be in Cosette's POV. Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables and only hope to gain great characters in a completely new plotline for the most part. **

Cosette POV-

As I started walking, I felt a pair of eyes burning into my back, so I naturally turned around, to see a pair of the most vivid green eyes burning into mine with the light of passion and determination. I took a shaky step back, knowing that I had never seen that much emotion within a single person before. As my father disappeared into a tent to help others who were left destitute and on the streets after the monarchy had become more daring, lavish and greedy. Seeing as he would not be back for a while, I walked towards the curly haired man standing on a makeshift stage to see what he could be so passionately vocal about. As I drew closer however, I stopped short since I realized these men were talking about the staging of a revolution! I, against my better judgment, started, enraptured by the sheer determination and rage shown by the young man not much older than me, as he spoke about freedom, and equality for all under France and that no one should be better than another because France was like a mother and mothers never prefer one child over another, so why should anyone in France? The determination and passion made me just stare as he spoke, because, even if we are close in age, I could never understand what I see in his eyes and to what extent he felt all this to. In fact, I feel like, even the people screaming for liberty along with this man, did not feel to the same extent as him. He had to be the leader of this cause because he truly believed in it with his whole heart and soul. And that is something I could never say I had witnessed until today. I felt then, that the other revolutionary alongside the one I had been avidly listening to, was trying to capture my attention. But I paid him no mind, for all I could think about were those green eyes blazing, still, into my deep blue ones. And it was then that a swarm of policemen came rushing into the square we are currently situated in. They ushered us out as quickly as possible but the people resisted as much as they could- which, sadly, wasn't much. But as they moved as slowly as possible, they shouted," Viva la France!" and "Vive la Republique!" as loudly as they could. As I was leaving the square, my Papa found me and gently guided me by the hand so we could walk back and pretend to ignore everything that was happening. As I was leaving the square, I caught your eye and you looked around and put a finger to your lips as if telling me to keep a secret, smiled, and followed me and my Papa from a distance. The minute we arrived home, Papa left to go read and I told the maid that I would go out for a walk in the garden. She agreed and said I should return in an hour, so the a manner that I hoped wouldn't attract attention to my actions, I walked as normally as I could to the door, and when I knew I was out of everyone's eyesight, I ran towards where I knew the brave, green-eyed revolutionary awaited me.


	2. Not an Update :(

Sorry this is not an update! But there will be one coming your way in two hours or less! But I have decided that, in this story, it will be Cosette saying things from her Point of View the whole time, and will be recounting things, as if telling someone a story. Who is she telling her story to? I guess you'll have to find out


	3. Chapter 2- On The Garden Bench

A/N- Thank you for the lovely reviews! I see there are a lot more readers than reviewers however. I am not trying to say you MUST leave a review every time you read, but I would love if you would, so I can improve and learn how to write for an audience with many different tastes. I have also made it so that anonymous reviews can be left as well, meaning that you can leave a review- even without an account if that discouraged any of you! Now on to the story!

I stopped and looked around the garden, but found no sign of the revolutionary. I was just about to give up and go inside, when I heard a rustling of leaves and I quickly took in a breath. What if it wasn't the young man in red I had briefly encountered earlier today? There could be dangerous people about! But my fears were quickly calmed as I saw a flash of red, and then you emerged from behind a large hedge.

And for the first time, I heard your voice for the first time. And while I hadn't thought that deeply then, I later realized that your voice matched your personality perfectly. Soft and gentle when you finally got to know someone, with a deeper and much richer tone that envelopes you softly and makes you want to listen to your soft subjects all day. But, at other times, your tone could be angry, passionate, expressive, and even biting. This tone has and always will tell me about something urgent and make anyone want to do something about it. I find now,that the soft and warm tone was applied for one of your loves, me. But the second hard and urgent was for the other love of your life. Your Patria. And I eventually learned to accept it.

But in your slightly more gentle tone, that was halfway between your soft and your urgent tone, you said hello. And I still remember exactly how you said it, even now. With a little bow, you presented your hand and said, "Madamoiselle, my name is Enjolras." I later realize, how lucky I was for you to have heard my answer, for I would have run in fright and embarrassment due to nerves, if you had asked for me to repeat myself. But I timidly replied, "My name is Cosette, Monseiur Enjolras." And, oh! How my heart leapt to say your name and realize that I had a name other than: revolutionary or man with the red vest to link to you! And everything suited you it seems. Enjolras. It, to me, begins sounding like something hard and flat and uncomfortable. But if you listen carefully, you hear the delicate and soft syllables imbedded within it. Eventually, I will learn that I was indeed correct. It would take a while to get into your heart, but I found that, with the right encouragement, patience and love, I could belong in your heart, for what I hoped was forever. I am both saddened and glad no woman had succeded before me to stay long enough to get through the barricade you leave around your heart. I learned, that you had no mother after a few months of your birth, and that your father was a person of few words and even fewer emotions. So eventually, he died and everything was left to you. But you feel as if you have little to do with the immense fortune he left you for you have dedicated your life to the revolution and thought that if anything, you did not want to bring money into it because that is what you were fighting against in the first place. Of course, it took five months to learn all this in the half hour or so we had a day together and you were quite reluctant to let anyone in for fear of being shunned or having your dreams trampled on. I did not understand it at the time, but now, as I recount our story. I understand everything and it just makes you more perfect in my eyes.

By now, we had both realized we had both been lost in our thoughts for minutes by now, and both blushed, mine a full rosy blush across my cheeks and yours a tinge of red for only moment. And now, my only question was, did you think of me as I thought of you?

Suddenly, we were leaning closer and closer. I was saddened however, because you had closed your eyes as you leaned closer and I lost sight of your green eyes. But I quickly got over it. I was about to get my first kiss! But then, there was a soft and muffled thump. However, all our senses were so acute after being so close to each other, we both heard it and quickly jumped up. There was a cry of, "Cosette! Where are you? It has been over an hour!" And we heard footsteps crunching on the gravel, coming in our direction. I quickly whispered, "When shall I see you again?" to which you replied, "tomorrow, at sunset, right here. Don't be late." I promised I would be here and you quickly jumped off the bench we were on and jumped over the gate, and just in time. The maid looked around, and led me back inside. But as I looked back, I saw you leaning against the gate and I caught your eye. You did nothing but smile at me, but I blushed and look forward again. When I looked back, you were gone.

When I got back to my room, I flopped onto my bed because, I knew I would recap everything that had happened on that garden bench, and how close I was to my first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjolras POV**

I had always known that Marius was a good actor, but I had never believed that I would use my friend's acting ability in this way. Despite knowing Cosette for three months, I still left a solid barricade around my heart. But no matter how much I would try to build it up after seeing her again at sunset each night, she would still create cracks in the walls with every smile, and a brick would be removed every time she laughed. I still believed that she was too good to be true, especially for someone like me. I was still surprised how, every time she spoke of the future, I was always included. She never did state this, but the way she said things instinuated that she hoped I would be a part of her future. And part of me wanted that as well. But the other part of me had me questioning myself. I would wonder what she saw in me, and what I could possibly give her. If it wasn't for Eponine, I personally would have let Marius love her, for I knew I loved her so much, that by that point, I would be happy letting her live the life she deserved even if it meant me being unhappy for the rest of my days.

However, being without a female influence all my life, from my mother having died when I was barely a babe, and my father never expressing emotions to any other woman, it was just my dad and I throughout my life. Yes, I had friends, but not very many, and all of them being male. The only female I found myself somewhat close to was Eponine, but then Cosette came along. This is what lead me to wonder what was going through Cosette's mind, and testing her loyalty towards me. This is when I set my plan into motion.

The plan was very simple in my eyes. Have Marius act as if he fell in love with Cosette as he stumbles upon her, and then have him pretend to express feelings for her. Eponine and I would be hiding in the dense shrubbery, watching what was going on. If Cosette rejected him, he would act increasingly more pushy, to the point where I come out, acting as I had seen what was happening as I walked into the garden, and swoop to Cosette's rescue. Then I would push Marius out of the garden, and let Cosette know about my true feelings about her. If she accepted his advances, I had no idea what I would do. I thought this was something I had to do. If she could not accept the weight and issues of the relationship now, how could it possibly live through the uprising and revolution? So thus the plan was set, and now I was to inform Marius and Eponine about it.

Marius always knew that I thought out plans long before I let them play out, or even inform others of them, so he immediately agreed and beamed when I said I needed his help. However, as I explained more and more of the plan to him, his smile dimmed and dimmed, until it became a carefully neutral face. He asked me, "Is that really such a good idea Enjolras? What if she finds out? I have learned that women find it highly offensive when the man in their life doesn't trust them, and there can be serious consequences. Isn't that right Eponine?" He winked at Eponine, who plastered a rather forced smile upon her face. As soon as he saw this he told me that, "I'll do it because I trust you Enjolras, and I hope you know what you're doing. However, I do have one condition. Eponine has to agree to me being apart of this plan." Turning to Eponine, Marius explains, "Eponine, love, I know you may be reluctant to allow me to tell a stranger I met for a second in the square that I love her and wish for her to love me back, but know that, whatever I say to this Cosette, means nothing. My whole heart belongs to you and has since I asked you to accompany me to dinner three years ago, and my feelings have never faded. However, I feel that Enjolras deserves to have the same happiness as us my dear. If I can do something about it, I will happily do so, for Enjolras is my closest friend and he deserves his own princess." I stood, shocked a little by Marius's speech. Maybe he should write the revolution speeches instead of me. However, my train of thought was interrupted as Eponine allowed Marius to go and help me. And so the plan was set.

**A/N: FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! LUCKILY SUMMER IS COMING SOON SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO POST MUCH MORE FREQUENTLY. **_  
_


End file.
